What Words Cant Explain
by suninrain
Summary: “ God, Betty why do you have to know everything? Why do you have stick your nose where it doesn’t belong all the time? Couldn’t you just let me have this time alone? Just this once.” His voice was callous, angry and loud. Chapter 2 added!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of the projects I managed to get finished. I still have a half Christmas fic done but I'm stuck on that because it went to a M rating somehow and I've never written that type of fic before so I got stuck. So I might just end up changing it. And man AUP has been suffering. I was thinking if I wrote something different I could get out my funk and get the ball rolling again with AUP again we'll see what happens. I'm sorry about the long wait and hope people are still interested in reading. Please R/R. Thanks.

Ratings: K

Disclaimers: I do not won anything associated with Ugly Betty unfortunately.

What Words Can't Explain

Chapter 1

After standing outside Daniel's office door in the Mode building for five minutes she had given up on knocking. Despite the closed blinds that prevented her from seeing inside his office and the Mode building being near desert she knew he was there. Or he hoped he was.

" I know your in there Daniel" Betty said softly, and tiredly. Most of her energy went to worrying about Daniel, being sad for him, angry for him and -- feeling played for him---well she hadn't had to do that for him because she _had _been played. Sophia had pretended to be this victim, this woman in love when all she was, was a predator. A grade A manipulator. Watching Daniel's face, his eyes mostly; they seemed sad and shattered and her heart broke each passing moment Daniel had to sit on that couch and look at the woman that betrayed him. The woman he loved but shouldn't. As all the world watched his humiliation. Sophia claimed to be getting him back for all the women he had mistreated but she was also getting back the woman who was suppose to be his future. His wife. The mother of his kids. Because if she didn't manage to do anything else she managed to send him the message that all those things that he had thought before were dead on. He shouldn't give his heart away. He shouldn't believe in "the one", love, or commitment. It was all smoke and good lighting.

"Daniel…I know" She knew what? What Heart break felt like? What it felt like to be betrayed by the person you were in love with? To try something one time and have so many expectations and dreams just for them to be dashed? She knew what betrayal felt like by someone you loved. Walter had done that but she didn't love Walter in that soul encompassing way. It was like a pre-planned step in caring for someone. She wasn't even sure she loved him like she should. He didn't excite her. He didn't make her feel incomplete when they were apart. She cared about his well being. She wanted him to be happy. She wasn't sure if that meant with her. No, but Daniel had loved Sophia in that way Betty had dreamed about being loved and loving someone. She didn't know about the other things. But she knew he must be hurting. He must want to disappear.

Betty finally gave up being polite and did what she told herself she wasn't going to do when she first got here: twist the knob and barge in on him. He was leaving her no choice. She was worried. She was met with a dark empty office. She flipped on the light only half aware that she had been talking to a door practically. Daniel's desk was a mess. Well he _had_ been here.

She knew her next stop would be Daniel's house. She existed Daniel's office, making her way to the elevator and out the building. She caught a cab to Daniel's place and was there in under ten minutes.

She paid the cab driver and got out. As the cab driver drove off she noticed Daniel's black limousine parked against the curb, one she recognized as Daniel's.

She looked and noticed Daniel's driver leaving Daniel's apartment building and heading towards her.

"Wesley, where's Daniel?" Betty asked.

" Um…Just some alone time Ms.Suarez" The older black man said and Betty knew he was trying not to tell her.

" Alone where? Is he okay?" Betty pressed, not willing to accept Wesley's vague answer.

"Ms. Suarez, I was just here to pick something up from his place and I need to get back, please allow me to do my job." he near pleaded. Yeah, he was breaking.

" I'm not here to stop you from doing your job. I just want to know where he is. He's my friend and I'm worried about him."

" If he doesn't tell you himself then it is not my place to blabs my boss's business." He said with his hand on the door.

"Your right. I'll just ask him myself." Betty said advancing towards the limousine with her hand on the handle, but having a hard time opening it.

" What are you doing Ms. Suarez?"

"You won't tell me so I'm going to find out for myself. I am going with you." She looked him directly in his eyes hoping she looked "un-intimidated" even though Wesley was a 6'2 figure with a mean cold stare. She wasn't backing down though, Daniel meant too much.

For long seconds there seemed to be a staring contest before Wesley spoke. With a defeated sigh he said:

" You pull out then up" it took a second for Betty to realize he was talking about the door handle. She nodded and entered the limousine and as she got settled in the seat she heard Wesley open his door, strap on his seatbelt and rev up the limousine.

" Only reason why I'm letting' you come is because I'm worried about ol' boy myself. Even though I done told that boy , all those different sheets was going to get him tangled up." Wesley said as he drove and Betty wasn't surprised by Wesley's concern for Daniel. It was obvious the two had something beyond a business relationship when she first met him. Besides how many business partners did you trust with your house key? Then a thought struck her.

"Wesley, what did Daniel need you to pickup?"

"Airplane tickets. Him and Sophia were suppose to go and celebrate their engagement with a trip but…well you know. He didn't want to chance someone catching him at his apartment."

Betty nodded, understanding.

--

Daniel had been pacing the terminal hoping Wesley made it back before his plane boarded. As soon as he got that thought out the intercom came on to let the passengers know his plane was boarding. Today really wasn't his day.

He checked his watch as if looking at it would make Wesley show up quicker. Damn, how long did it take for him to stop by his house and pick up some tickets? Out the corner of his eyes he saw a black suit jacket swaying in the wind. It was Wesley running towards him.

" Thank god! What took so long? You know what? Never mind. I need to board. Thanks though. I'll see you when I get back" Daniel babbled.

"Uh Daniel you might not want to thank me yet." he scooted out the way and there stood Betty.

" Betty! What are you doing here?" then he turned to Wesley with a scowl. "What is she doing here?"

" She was very persistent besides you're at the bottom man. I didn't see any harm in her knowing where you were. Here are the tickets. You guys figure it out." He handed Betty the tickets, unapologetic, and gave Daniel a pat on the back before leaving despite Daniel's scowl.

" Daniel, where are you going?" Betty asked taking in his from. His eyes were sad and he looked tired. She figured it was more emotionally then physically.

" God, Betty why do you have to know everything? Why do you have stick your nose where it doesn't belong _all_ the time? Couldn't you just let me have this time alone? Just this _once_." His voice was callous, angry and loud. And after long seconds Daniel seemed to become adept to the fact that it was him saying those things to Betty.

Betty's eye flashed a property of surprise and Daniel could tell she was hurt. Betty was a very unguarded person. She was probably one of the most open people he knew.

"Betty, I -I didn't mean…" Daniel tried to start but Betty shook her head, not needing to hear the excuse, and they were interrupted by the last call to board Daniel's plane.

She knew he was angry, that he was hurt and she was just there. A perfect target, and yet she couldn't help feeling hurt and wounded. She knew his lashing out was a sign that he was really in pain on the inside because Daniel had never treated her like he didn't want her there, well at least not after their first meeting.

" I really have to go, Betty. I really am sorry"

Betty nodded even though she kept him pinned with her eyes to the spot.

" How are you?" She whispered.

Daniel couldn't believe this woman. He had just undeservingly lashed out at her and here she was worried about him. Still worried about him. She deserved an answer even if he just want to deny today even happened.

" I'm alive. I'm breathing."

" But are you okay?" Betty whispered. And she wasn't met with a reply but with a soundless shrug that matched broken eyes which answered for him.

" I'm sorry Betty...I got to go" He said and he didn't look back but continued on to his gate. So terrified of having to explain what words couldn't. When he reached the gate the lady was about to close it.

" Sir are you trying to catch this flight? If so you better hurry up it's about to take-off."

"Yes" and he reached into his pocket for tickets that weren't there. Oh crap Wesley had given the tickets to Betty.

"You forgot these" Betty said out of breathe, handing one of the tickets to Daniel.

" Where's the other one?" Daniel asked as he gave the lady his. He really shouldn't be concerned with Sophia's ticket. She didn't matter anymore or at least she shouldn't.

" I have it. I'm going with you."

A/N: Please R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This has been a long time coming huh? This chapter is short but I plan on making it up to you next chapter. For ratings and disclaimers see first chapter.

_**Please R/R. Thanks ;)**_

**What Words Can't Explain**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy!!!**

The ever-tightening grip on Daniel's arm was the only indication that Betty was nervous. Betty's façade proved to be enough of a poker face that Daniel hadn't known until that second when he felt the small feminine hands squeeze his arm when they took off.

" Betty, you okay?" Daniel asked, he was slightly amused at Betty's deterred state. She was usually the calm, rationale, organized woman that somehow always put _him _back together.

" Yeah, sure. What would make you say that? I mean it's just flying. A plane in the sky. I mean what's there to be worried about? Just defying gravity. What a _novel_ idea huh?" She said babbling on and Daniel had known Betty enough to know that voice, to know that nervous ramble. Betty was terrified.

" Hmm _what _would make _me_ say that?" he said directing his gaze toward where her arm was wrapped tightly around Daniel's arm.

Betty blushed, somehow just now managing to notice it and she quickly took her hand away with a mumbled "sorry".

Daniel let out a small laugh and shook his head.

" You've never flown on a plane before?" Daniel asked more surprised then anything else.

" Nope. When I went away to college. Dad, drove me all the way there. He said he wasn't going to let lack of money for a plane ticket stop me from going to the college I wanted. So we hoped in the car and drove the long way there. They made it a family affair when I graduated. Hilda and Justin came along for the ride that time around. Justin had shot up so much. I could barely recognize him. _4_ years. We couldn't afford the plane tickets to see each other during holidays or summer vacation. So I always wrote and they wrote too." Betty smiled at the memory despite remembering how much she missed them and how lonely she felt.

Daniel looked at her with wonderment. She talked as if the things she did were small things to be overlooked. Most people couldn't survive four years away from family with only letters to sustain them of "home". Betty was a go-getter when it came to her ambitions. She went after what she wanted even when she knew the consequences. That was one of things he admired about his friend.

" It must have been tough." Daniel said softly and he was aware that Betty had forgotten about the looming clouds that surrounded them.

"Yeah, it's hard to go from seeing someone everyday to not seeing them at all. It took a little bit to get use to that. It was weird though because when I was in high school I didn't depend on people from school, friends. I always had family. They looked out for me, truly cared about me. But then I was in this strange place and not one familiar face in sight. Not my family. Not anyone. I had to depend on someone else other then my dad and Hilda. I did make one really good friend, though. She made it easier to be away but I still missed them like crazy. We still talk, but not as much as I would like. She's some big shot lawyer now." Betty smiled hugely at the last and Daniel could tell she was proud of her friend. The silence stretched long after that and it seemed to allow Daniel's mind to trap him in his own misery once again. Betty noticed the exact moment the smile faded into a grimace.

" She didn't deserve you" Betty said quietly and Daniel was taken aback by her voice before he comprehended what she said.

" A lot of people don't deserve me. And yet there I am willing to unintentionally play with their emotions for one night of fun. It was finally my turn." Daniel said with a laugh so devoid of anything humorous.

" Now I admit You don't take women to bed with the best intentions but they know that even if a small denial voice in their back of their head is telling them otherwise. They know your track record. But they still put themselves in the line of fire hoping they can be the one that "changed it all." You don't make any promises of more. But she did hers intentionally, spitefully, and viciously. You can't compare yourself to her. She doesn't deserve it."

Daniel looked at her slightly lost for words. No one had ever been in his corner. Not even dear old dad. But he shouldn't be surprised. Betty was that way. She didn't need a reason or an ulterior motive. She was just a friend. He hasn't had a true one of those since…ever.

" You know the first thing my dad said to me when he found out?" Daniel asked softly.

Betty nodded her head in agreement.

" I told you to quit her a long time ago. But I'll admit the girls got fire and you deserve it if you let a skirt play you like a fiddle." Daniel mocked his father's voice with a tinge of bitterness. Daniel continued on " and then he hung up. Amanda called. I didn't answer. My mom called. I didn't answer. An editor from Mode called. I didn't answer.My PR rep called. I DIDN'T ANSWER! Bradford Meade appeared on my screen and like an idiot I picked it up because I figure just this once he would want to comfort me, support me. I thought he would say something mannish and brusque but nonetheless something fatherly! Like 'you'll get 'em next time.' or 'You live and you learn.' Anything but him telling me how inferior I am, will be and will always be. But…you know the one thing I can say about him is he sticks with his story. You gotta love a guy that keeps to his word." Daniel laughs bitterly.

" You know I called you too. I don't know how I feel being second place to Bradford Meade though. I think I'm gonna need a little time to recover." Betty tried to joke in efforts to get Daniel to at least smile. It worked. He even laughed. Once the silence reclaimed them, Betty lightly nudged Daniel in his arm and quietly said:

"You'll get 'em next time."

A/N: Please R/R. Thanks.


End file.
